


【授翻/哈德】Choose

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 幸福是一个选择。





	【授翻/哈德】Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551925) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 
  * A translation of [Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551925) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

“开门！POTTER，开门！”

“干啥？！到底他妈的是啥事不能等到明天再说？”

**“Theo向我求婚了。”**

“然后呢？”

“我告诉他我得一些时间考虑一下。”

“这就是你现在出现在我家门口的原因？你得考虑一下？”

“我会答应他的求婚。”

“这很好，提前恭喜你。”

“你不想让我拒绝吗？”

“梅林的蛋蛋，我为啥要这么做？”

“你是所有骗子里最垃圾的那一种。”

“谢谢，恕我好奇，一共有多少种？”

“操你的。”

“晚安，Malfoy。”

Harry忽略了Malfoy拳头砸在门上的声音和他模糊不清的叫嚷声：“你到底在怕什么，Potter？”，以及Harry心口不断紧缩的，足以让他抓紧自己膝盖的疼痛感。

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

“一个人吗，Potter？”

Harry不需要回头看就知道是谁，即使他瞎了聋了也能认出这个声音。

“你看见我旁边有人吗，Malfoy？”

“那你不介意我坐这里咯？”

“不，我介意。”

“谢谢。”

Malfoy闻起来像是被一阵和煦的风吹过的甜蜜野花，像被晨露浸透的绿草和新鲜的柠檬水，像淋满覆盆子糖浆的矢车菊味冰淇淋，像只在梦中出现的放纵的笑声和幸福。他闻起来就像十一月底阴冷的夏天，这一切对于Harry来说太过迷人了。

Harry试着让自己不要去闻Malfoy的味道。

“Potter，你不请我喝一杯嘛？”

“不。”Harry尖锐的回应到，然后是一阵寂静“我为啥要这样做？”

“请我喝一杯，我们可以成为朋友，这不是格兰芬多们的做法吗？至少有人是这么告诉我的。”

Harry不知道他同意Malfoy的提议是否因为他已经有点儿醉了。

“Tom，给我满上？还有这个讨厌鬼也是。”

“我是他的新朋友，”Draco用又长又白的手指举起酒杯，向这个没有牙齿的酒保点点头。“我喜欢你的针织衫，Potter。”

Harry低头看了看他那件毫无吸引力的绿色羊毛衫，然后对Malfoy说到“你他妈在说啥？”

“它的颜色更能衬托出你眼睛。你为什么一个人？”

“你为什么这么烦人？”

“因为这跟我迷人的个性很般配。”

“谁给你这种错觉的？”

“我男朋友。”

Harry没有回答，只是看着Malfoy喝光了他杯子里的酒，并用一个手势示意酒保再给他续上一杯。

“那么，你现在准备回答我的问题了吗？”Malfoy好奇的歪着头问到，Harry沉默了很久。

“我喜欢独自一人。”

“为啥？”

“你准备坐在这里审问我一整个晚上吗？”

“你会整晚都和我坐在这里吗？”

“你要整晚都跟我坐在这里？！”

“是的，如果你愿意的话。”

“但你有男朋友了。”

“是的，我有啊。”

“不管你男朋友在哪里，你为什么不和他坐在一起？”

“因为我在这儿，跟你坐在一起呀。”Malfoy笑得像一个刚刚赢得了一场跟成年人争吵的孩子——厚颜无耻，骄傲，但可爱的一塌糊涂。

“我喜欢独处，因为这样我就不用回答别人的无数个问题了。”

“回答问题有什么不好的？”

“这让我想要拧断提问者的脖子。”

“你想要拧断我的脖子吗，Potter？”

“非常他妈该死的想要。”

“你为什么恨我，Potter？”

Harry的酒杯在离他嘴唇只有几英寸的地方停下了，瞄了一眼Malfoy，发现他耐心的看着Harry等待回答。“因为你是个恼人的混蛋。”

Malfoy并没有做出回应，只是眨着他圆圆的灰色眼睛看向Harry，Harry脱口而出的问到“你恨我吗？”

Malfoy笑了， **“Potter，我不恨自己的朋友。”**

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Harry有着晚睡晚起的习惯，他的冰淇淋店也很晚才开门，所以他得赶着去准备一些新鲜的冰淇淋。

Lydia是他唯一的雇员，帮助Harry在商店的工作台上准备好新鲜的冰淇淋原料，以及不间断的闲聊直到Harry把她轰去店铺前面。当Malfoy从飞路网的绿色的火焰里走出来时，Harry正忙着把机器上的一些草莓刮下来放进冰淇淋盆里。Harry决定不抬头看他。

“我答应他了。”

“所以呢？”Harry能听见Lydia在用她阳光活力的声音向门口的顾客打招呼。

“你为什么要这样做？”

“我做什么了？Malfoy？”Harry把手里的冰淇淋盆“砰”的一声砸到柜台上，冰淇淋机在一旁发出震动声，这震动声在一声“啵”之后消失在Harry大声提问后的寂静中。伴随一声轻柔的“啵”，震动声再次回到了冰柜前。

“没做，你什么都没做。你他妈是个该死的懦夫。”

“你不是吗？”Harry用力的挥动着魔杖，冰淇淋罐发出愤怒的咯吱声清洗着他自己，当它冰淇淋罐回到原处时，它甚至被洗到发光。

“你没有给我足够的理由去勇敢！”

“你想要什么？！”Harry一拳砸在一个红色按钮上，新鲜的、厚厚的、黄色全脂奶油开始注入进一个干净的容器。

“你想要的就是我想要的！”

“Malfoy，你根本不知道我想要什么。”

“是吗？我不知道吗？”

“筹划你的婚礼去吧，”Harry转过身，他的胃随着Malfoy脸上受伤的愤怒表情而下垂。

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Harry还没有意识到他对着脚下的排水沟吼的有多大声，直到他感觉到一只胳膊拂过他的手臂，Harry猛地转过身。

“你在和谁说话呀？”Malfoy的声音非常悦耳。

“Jesus Christ，又是你。”Harry吼到。

“这就是你对朋友问好的方式吗？”

“你在跟踪我吗？”

“不，不是你，是你那醉醺醺的，令人愉悦的尖叫声。我敢说整条街都能听见你的声音，Potter，”Malfoy盯着排水沟，“那么是谁在里面？”

“没人在里面，你这该死的白痴，我的打火机掉进去了。”

Malfoy笑了，这让Harry呼吸急促，他紧紧盯着Malfoy的脸，他想要说更多能让Malfoy露出这种笑容的话。

“给你，”Malfoy微笑着拿出了一个造型时髦、下半部分雕刻着复杂精美图案的银色打火机。Harry把烟放到嘴里，弯下腰，Malfoy靠的比平常更近，用一只手小心翼翼的为打火机挡住了刺骨的风，点燃了烟“那一定是个特殊的打火机（指掉进下水道的那个），”Malfoy喃喃的说到，烟头发出亮橙色的火光，Harry吐出一团团灰色的烟雾。

“那个打火机是个礼物。”Harry发现他的声音听起来有些郁闷，他对Malfoy脸上奇怪的温柔表情感到咬牙切齿。

“是谁送的？”

“现在已经他妈的不重要的，对吗？”

“在过去的10分钟里你一直在向排水沟大喊大叫，所以这很重要。”

“我才没有对排水沟大喊大叫。”

“那你在对什么吼？”

“我那该死的烂霉运。”

Malfoy没有说话，再一次用那种奇怪的温柔表情看着Harry，然后——

“你上周消失了，我在等你，你知道的。能给我一支吗？”

Harry默默地拿出一包香烟，看着Malfoy粉色的嘴唇包裹住细长的白色烟嘴，苍白的脸颊在他吸烟时凹陷了进去，他那被昂贵手套包裹住的消瘦的手，优雅的夹着烟。

“又一个人喝酒了吗，Potter？”

“我没精力回答你的问题了，”Harry突然意识到他的回答已经晚了。

“嗯，是的，你已经醉的很厉害了，”Malfoy说到。“你家住在哪里？”他突然问道。

“为什么问这个？”

“天气很冷，我想我们可以去你那儿。”

“为什么？”

“因为我假设你有一个温暖的壁炉和一瓶苏格兰威士忌，我们可以一起喝一杯。”

“为什么？”

“因为我还不想回家，而酒吧充满了可怕的噪音。”

“好吧。”

Malfoy坐在那里，把穿着袜子的双脚蜷缩在身下，作为一个在20分钟内狂饮了半瓶苏格兰威士忌的人来说，他说话非常平稳。

“我父亲纯粹是因为耻辱而自杀的，”他平淡的说到。“至于我的母亲，如果期望她能恢复常态，振作起来，那就太傻了。你知道，她完全是死于心碎。”

“我很抱歉，Malfoy。”

“为什么抱歉，Potter？我还活着，不是吗？”Malfoy的微笑令人目眩，几乎闪花Harry的眼睛让他无法看着Malfoy。“现在换你告诉我一些你的私事。”

“我为什么要这么做？”

“因为我们现在是朋友了。”当Harry没有对此作出回答时，Malfoy的脸有些沉下来，Harry发现他不喜欢Malfoy自鸣得意的苍白小脸露出这样的表情。

“我一直告诉所有人我喜欢独处，但事实上我不喜欢。”Harry喝醉了，他想要施咒让自己的嘴巴闭上，“不完全喜欢。”

“你当然不喜欢。”

Malfoy在沙发上靠近了Harry，他们的胳膊肘撞在一起，他的脚趾在Harry的大腿下面动来动去。

“你的男朋友在哪里？”在酒精的迷雾中Harry突然问到。

Malfoy耸了耸肩，毫不费力的给自己倒了另一杯酒，然后把酒瓶直接举到嘴上，像喝南瓜汁一样大口饮下琥珀色的液体。

“我们吵架了，”他们盯着劈啪作响的火炉几秒钟后，Malfoy咕哝着说到，“下水道打火

机是谁送的？”

“事实上那不算一个——是Sirius送的。”

“噢。”

“他是谁，你的男朋友是谁？”

“Theo Nott。”

“噢。”

“明天你能带我去麻瓜电影院吗？”

“...啥？”

“我想看一个动作（move）。”

“是电影（movie）。”

“对，明天可以吗？”

“好吧。”

他们一起看了几部犯罪惊悚片，Malfoy认为大部分片子都荒谬到可笑，捧着一把爆米花在一旁偷笑。

“你可能认为他们能早一点偶然发现这血淋淋的骷髅，”Malfoy在他们走向酒吧的路上咯咯的笑着，他迅速的钻进一栋建筑褪色的黄色遮阳棚下，以躲避突如其来的细雨。“这只是一具成年人类的骨架而已哦，梅林啊，这些麻瓜。”

“是啊，因为每个人的首要正事都是确认自己周围有没有一具该死的骷髅。”

Malfoy咧嘴一笑，发丝间的雨滴晶莹剔透，闪闪发光。

“有火吗？”Harry拔出一支烟塞到了嘴里，然后拿出另一支。Malfoy小心翼翼的点燃了两支烟，然后随意的把造型时髦的银色打火机滑进了Harry的口袋。

“呃....”

“别把这个掉进下水道了，Potter，”烟雾从Malfoy尖尖的鼻子里飘出来，他对Harry微笑着说到， **“这是一份礼物。”**

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

“你到底在这里做什么？”

“天杀的，Malfoy。你怎么找到我的？”

Malfoy气冲冲的把自己塞进Harry旁边的椅子上。“你恨这个地方，你认为这里过于豪华了。我知道你一定会在我最想不到的地方待着。”

“Malfoy，我他妈是认真的，走。开。”

“不，我想跟你谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“我和Theo的婚约。”

“好，就这样，我要走了。”Harry一口喝光了他的酒，扔了12加隆到吧台上，然后站起身来准备离开，他有点摇摇晃晃的。

然后Malfoy得手像一副老虎钳一样紧紧抓住Harry的手腕。“我跟你一起走。”

“为什么你不能用你那笨脑袋思考一下？我不想再和你有任何关系了？！”

“你在撒谎。”

Harry用力抽回他的手臂，走出了酒吧。他站在门外，在口袋里翻找着烟，可是他在下午抽完那一包烟后，就再也没有买过烟了。

Malfoy的手拿着两支香烟出现在Harry的鼻子下面，Harry摸出了银色打火机，点燃了两支香烟。

“他不喜欢烟，”Malfoy漫不经心的说到，好像在继续他们刚刚的谈话。“Theo，他讨厌在我身上闻到烟味。”

“那你为什么还抽烟？”

“我只和你一起抽烟，Potter。”

“为什么？”

Malfoy笑了，用手指弹了弹烟，想把末端的烟灰弹下来。 **“It’s our thing，Potter，”** 他简单的回答到。

“Malfoy，你为什么不离我远点？”

“因为你讨厌独自一人。”

“我不在乎，我只是不想你在这里。”

“为什么？”Malfoy停顿了一下，“是因为我现在订婚了吗？”

Harry瞥了他一眼，鼻翼翕动着，“是的，”他咬着牙把颤抖的双手紧握成拳。

Malfoy睁大了眼睛看着他，“你在叫我做选择吗，Potter？在你和Theo之间？”

Harry叹了口气闭上眼睛，捏了捏鼻梁，他的烟在手指间晃动着。“不，”他叹气“当然不是，你这蠢货。”

“因为我会的，”Malfoy说。Harry屏住呼吸，他沉默的瞪着眼睛直到Malfoy补充到： **“我选你，Potter。”**

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

“所以说你为什么会开一家冰淇淋店呢，Potter？”Malfoy小口的抿着他的苏格兰威士忌，侧身向前靠在椅子上，全神贯注的看着Harry。

Harry耸耸肩，喝了半口威士忌，然后再一次耸肩，“这是冰淇淋，所有人都喜欢冰淇淋。”Malfoy眼睛亮亮的点头，“战争后Fortescue把这家店卖给我了，他甚至把所有食谱都给了我。”

“噢，不，你的冰淇淋绝对更好吃。”

Harry的嘴唇弯曲成了一个接近微笑的弧度。“Malfoy，这是一样的冰淇淋。”

有个男人在走到Malfoy椅子旁边，向酒保示意时，撞了一下Malfoy，为了避免让陌生人碰到他的身体，Malfoy皱着眉头滑到椅子边上。

“你一直没有告诉过我关于Weasley和Granger的事情，”Malfoy说到，Harry的目光从那个用手肘推挤他的家伙转移到他坦率的好奇表情上。

“关于他们我还有什么没告诉你的？”

“你没有再见过他们了。”这是个肯定句。

“没有了。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道吗？”

Harry疲倦的从鼻子里叹了口气，“你总是质疑我，你不会烦吗？”

“不会，”Malfoy回答，“再说你几乎不会回答我的问题。”

Draco身后那个男人移动了一下，又把他往前挤了挤。“对不起？？你能看着点吗？？”Malfoy猛地转过肩膀，那个男人只瞥了他一眼就把目光移开了。

Malfoy气冲冲的转过身，面对Harry。“你难道不想念他们吗？”他温和的问到。

“没有我他们会过的更好，”Harry回答。“我已经把他们拖进太多危险的破事儿里了。”

“他们有抱怨吗？”

“没有，但是——”

“他们很想念你，Potter。”

Harry从椅子上转过身面对Malfoy，眯起眼睛问到，“你怎么知道的？”

Malfoy又一次生气了，他喝了几口威士说道，“我就是知道，他们肯定很想念你。”

“但你是怎么知道的？”

“因为即使我仅仅只做了你一年的朋友，但如果你从我生活中消失的话，我还是会想念你。”

有那么几秒钟Harry只是沉默的盯着Malfoy，直到Malfoy身后那个人上前靠在他身上。Malfoy猛地转身跳起来，龇牙咧嘴的问到，“你他妈什么毛病？”

这个男人得意洋洋的笑了，“做任何能引起你注意的事，美人，”他眨眨眼睛靠近了Malfoy。“他是你男朋友吗？”这个男人用头朝Harry的方向点了点。

“拿着你丑陋的杯子从我们眼前滚开，”Malfoy不耐烦的厉声说到，狠狠地推了他一把。

当那个男人变了脸色的时候，Harry站了起来，“我们不想惹麻烦，”他拉着Malfoy的手肘“别来烦我们。”

但这个男人看上去因为被Malfoy推了一把而感到异常愤怒，他丑陋的讥笑着挤在Malfoy面前。“再推我一次，我就把你按翻在这个吧台上，”他骂道，伸手捏住了Malfoy的脸。

Malfoy甩开他的手，然后狠狠一拳揍在那个男人嘴上，把他打翻在地。

没等那个男人爬起来，Harry忽略围观群众的目光，紧紧的抓住Malfoy的肩膀把他拉出了酒吧。他们身后响起愤怒的咒骂声，Harry没有回头，酒吧的门在他们身后关上了。

“不能再这里幻影移形，”他嘟囔到。“侧巷，走吧。”

Malfoy一边握着自己刚才重击那个男人的手，一边低声咒骂着，但当Harry引着他走向漆黑的小巷，他并没有抗拒。

他们刚踏进侧巷的影子里，就听见人行道传来一阵脚步声，Harry转过身看见吧台那个男人走出酒吧，嘴巴还在流血，旁边站了两个同伴，那三个人黑着脸，迅速的朝他们走来。

Harry不假思索的挡在Malfoy面前。

“我们不想惹麻烦，”Harry对中间那个男人重复到，那个男人大笑，呸了一口嘴里的血。

“现在说这个有点晚了，不是吗？”他朝Malfoy嘲弄的笑了。

当Harry回过神来时，这三个男人都被揍趴在了小巷肮脏的地上。

“他妈的快滚开，”Harry大吼到，伸出一只手臂粗暴的把Malfoy挡在他身后。

“你这该死的小杂种！”

“抓住他！”

“先揍这个黑发的！”

Harry听见Malfoy尖叫着喊他的名字，在Harry再次把他往后推时猛地扑上去。Harry疯狂挥舞自己拳头的时候，他能感觉到自己的指关节和骨头都裂开了，他在愤怒和痛苦中咆哮。

然后Harry被两个人牢牢制住了，那个嘴巴流着血，鼻子被打断的男人得意洋洋的走上前来。

“Potter！”Malfoy在他身边想要拖走那个制住Harry右手臂的男人。

第一拳打在了Harry的肚子上，他痛苦的弯下腰，紧接着他被摔倒在地，脸上和肚子又挨了几拳。

Malfoy还在大声尖叫着，当Harry把糊住眼睛的头发甩开，吐出嘴巴里的血时，看见他右边那个人掐住了Malfoy的脖子。

Harry失控的魔力爆发出一阵红色的光，照亮了整个巷子，他和Malfoy都清楚的看见这三个人被Harry的魔力击飞到墙上，失去了知觉。

“Potter！”Harry听见Malfoy在他耳边大喊，他畏缩了一下，感觉摇摇晃晃，视线开始游离。

当Harry再次睁开眼睛时，他上身赤裸的躺在格里莫广场12号的沙发上，他的肚子和胸骨在蓝色的治疗咒光芒下发光，他裂开的指关节被小心的包扎了起来。Malfoy眼睛充血的坐在他身旁，当Harry看向他的时候，他举起一瓶奥格登酒，喝了一大口，然后递给Harry。

Harry坐了起来，因疼痛皱了一下眉，感激地接过酒瓶喝了一些。他裂开的嘴唇沾上酒精时疼得要死，而Malfoy放在他淤青的侧腹上的手十分温暖。

“你吓到我了，”Malfoy声音嘶哑，Harry对此耸了耸肩，因为这个动作又带来另一阵疼痛。

“你还好吗？”Harry问，Malfoy点了点头。

“你不用为我这样做，”他从Harry手中拿过酒瓶，然后轻轻的抚摸了Harry绑着绷带的手指。

Harry苦笑了一下，嘴唇因此更痛了，“朋友就该这样做，不是吗？”

Malfoy的手指轻柔的抚摸着Harry的脸颊，他用大拇指小心地抚摸着Harry裂开的嘴唇，“我会治好你的，”他喃喃地说道，Harry摇了摇头。

“我很好，”他直直的盯着Malfoy有些充血的，深灰色的眼睛，看见了Malfoy脸上有一些干掉的泪痕。

“Potter，”Draco低声说到，身子前倾，再次用大拇指覆上Harry受伤的嘴唇。

这是一个缓慢，有点笨拙，但是很坚定的吻。Malfoy的嘴唇比玫瑰花瓣还柔软，他的气息里有着奥格登酒的味道。当Harry从最初的震惊中回过神时，他开始回应Malfoy，大胆的把舌头滑进Malfoy的嘴里，Malfoy的嘴巴尝起来也是奥格登酒的味道。

当这个吻结束时，他们的嘴唇分开了一点，离着1、2英寸的距离，他们额头紧贴，Malfoy低声说到，“我真的很害怕，”Harry惊了，发出一声打趣的鼻息声。

“Draco Malfoy害怕几个麻瓜？”

Malfoy眨着眼睛，下巴绷得紧紧的，颤抖的呼出一口气。

“我担心你会出事，”他停顿了一下说到。

Harry没有立刻回答，“我没事，Malfoy。谢谢你为我包扎。”他伸出沾满干掉血迹的手，捧住Malfoy的脸，“我没事的，”他安慰到。

**他们一次又一次的接吻，通过这一切，经历了各种疼痛，以及Malfoy和他相吻的嘴唇，Harry能感受到的只有......幸福。**

~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

“别再跟着我了，Malfoy。”Harry大步朝前走，头也不回的说到。

“你为什么要躲我，Potter？”

“因为我不能再跟你在一起了。”

“是因为我和Theo订婚了？”

“是。”

“那你为什么不阻止我？”

“我没资格对你的决定指手画脚，Malfoy。”

“那我们呢？我们这算怎么一回事？！”

Harry停下脚步，转过身来，他愤怒又痛苦的说到。“是啊，我们算怎么一回事？！”

“我问过你！在我答应Theo之前！”

“你想要我说些什么？做些什么？Malfoy？！”Harry苦笑着，“向你求婚吗？”

Malfoy紧握住他自己苍白的双手。

“差不多，”他平静的说到，Harry震惊的眨了眨眼睛。“你上周回吻了我，”Malfoy补充到。

“是的，我做了。”

“如果你不在乎我，那你为什么要回应我的吻？”

Harry只是摇着头，“我不知道该怎么办了，Malfoy。”

“叫我做个选择，”Malfoy哽咽着说到。“就...叫我做选择，Potter。”

“我有什么权利让你选择我？”Harry的胸口因为Malfoy的表情而疼痛。

“没有人比你更有权利了，Potter，”Malfoy摇了摇头，上前一步。

“你为什么答应他？”Harry轻声说道，为自己语气里的暴躁而感到羞愧。

“我——”Malfoy再一次摇头，使劲吞咽着。“叫我做选择，”他温柔的吐息拂过Harry的脸颊。

“选吧。”Harry说出这句话时并没有把目光移开。

Malfoy抓住Harry夹克的衣领幻影移形了。

当Harry的头因为幻影移形而眩晕时，他被Malfoy的气味包围了。他无法想出更好的词语来形容Malfoy对他的低声耳语，Harry眼里只有他大理石般完美光滑的肌肤，他修长美丽的四肢，从枕头里传来的他软软的呻吟声，他那甜美的、麝香味的撅起的屁股，他的公鸡在Harry嘴里跳动的热度。

经过最初的狂热了之后，Harry缓慢而彻底的又进入了他一次。象牙色的月光斜射入房间，他们的身体被汗水浸湿，缠绵交织在一起，享受而悠闲的度过了很长一段愉快美好的时光。

再后来，他们躺在床上，Harry的头枕着Malfoy的胸膛，Malfoy说到“我得坦白一件事情，你不许对我发火。”

除了微微一硬以外，Harry并没有其他反应。“是什么，”他咕哝着。

“我没有其实没有答应Theo的求婚。我——我们分手了。”

空气突然安静。

Harry动了动，轻轻的把Draco搭在他肩膀上的手臂推开，坐起身来，面无表情的盯着Malfoy。

“为什么？”他终于问到。

“为什么我不答应他的求婚还是——”Malfoy也坐起身来，焦虑且坐立不安。“——我为什么对此撒谎？”

“两者都有，”Harry平静的说到。“但是先说你撒谎的原因。”

“我想知道你对我订婚的反应。”

空气再次安静。“那么很抱歉让你失望了。”

“什么？”

“我并没有很努力的去争取你，对吗？”Harry露出一个苦笑。

“你没有，但是我知道你最终一定会来的。”

“你为什么不答应Theo的求婚？”Harry慢慢的眨着眼睛。

“我早就不爱他了，Potter。”

Harry感觉Malfoy的每一个字都触动着他的神经末梢，点亮了他整个人，很长时间以来，没有任何东西能让Harry有这种感觉。

“我让你感到快乐吗？”Harry问。

“是的，”Malfoy立刻回答到。

“比Nott更能让你快乐？”

“是的。”

“你还对我说了其他谎吗？”

尽管Malfoy挑衅的抽了抽下巴，可他还是脸红了。“我会给你写个清单的，”他拖长音调，挖苦的说到。Harry感觉有什么东西破冰而出。

几秒钟之后，他意识到那是他自己的笑声。他笑着把Malfoy拉近怀里亲吻，同时在回想他上一次感觉如此满足是什么时候。

“那一晚你为什么要选择坐在我身旁，Malfoy？”

**“这么多年以来，我一直想在你身旁，Potter。”**

“为什么？”

Malfoy用看白痴的眼神盯着他，然后说到“仅仅因为我想吃免费冰淇淋。”

Harry爆发出了更多笑声。

Malfoy咧嘴笑着，Harry用鼻子蹭着Malfoy的脸颊。又是一阵短暂的沉默，Harry的呼吸佛在Malfoy的皮肤上。Malfoy软软的问到，“你生气吗？”

“不，”Harry耸耸肩。

“你想让我留下来过夜吗？”

“是的，我想。”

“你会选择我吗？”当Harry靠在床头，在半明半暗的夜色中盯着他时，Malfoy问到，“告诉我，你选择我。”

**“我选择你，Draco。”**

~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~


End file.
